


Tegan and Sara

by Sosayweall777



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, i am a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosayweall777/pseuds/Sosayweall777
Summary: Serena is tired of being Bernie's secret. Basically I am Berena TRASH (TM) and I am also a useless lesbian.





	Tegan and Sara

_ You treat like your boyfriend and trust me like a very best friend, you kiss me like your boyfriend, you call me up like you would your best friend, and turn me on like you would your boyfriend but I don’t wanna be your, secret anymore.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“ I need to know the rules if you want me to play” Serena whispered angrily across the office at Bernie who had just snatched her hand back when Serena had touched it accidentally on the ward. 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Bernie said defensively. 

 

Serena looked at her ready to fight, ready to say it was an accident and that Bernie needn’t have pulled her hand back so quickly like it was on fire, that Serena knew Bernie was private and that they were at work but that she had hurt her feelings. She wanted to say all this and more but instead she just sighed  and her shoulders slumped forward. She loved this woman in front of her. She really did and she wanted to shout it from the rooftops- but the problem was Bernie didn’t seem to even want it whispered. She seemed to want no one to know that she was dating one Serena Campbell. Was she embarrassed of her?

 

“Serena?” Bernie asked, more gently this time, watching the shift in her partner. She walked over to her side of the desk and put her hand lightly on Serena’s forearm. Serena sat still, staring at her medically advisable shoes. Bernie knew she was in precarious territory so she said nothing, just drew soft soothing circles through the little hairs on her girlfriend’s arm.

 

Finally Serena looked up, her eyes suspiciously watery, but not quite spilling over her lashes. She took a fortifying breath and Bernie tensed, and withdrew her arm.

“Serena, what is it? Do you want to break up with me? Is that why you’ve been so silent today?” Bernie’s asked, her voice betraying her, cracking slightly. She knew she was a mess, knew Serena was probably getting tired of her, knew- her train of thought was stopped by Serena cupping her cheek and forcing her eyes towards her. 

 

“Berenice Griselda Wolfe, I am most certainly not breaking up with you. That is the very opposite of what I want. Before I say anything else, I need you to understand that.” Serena said firmly and Bernie slowly nodded. “Okay” she breathed out “okay.”  

“But then what’s wrong?” she asked, still scared of whatever was coming. What rules? 

 

“Bernie, I love being in a relationship with you. I love you.” Bernie sucked in her breath. They had said it, both of them had said it, but it still felt so fresh and perfect still whenever Serena told her. She still couldn’t believe it. Serena smiled a little half smile at her before continuing on, her smile faltering. “But Bernie, I, well the thing is, I , I don’t want to be your secret anymore” 

Bernie looked at her, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Bernie I am not Alex Dawson. This is not a war zone and you are no longer married. You know I hate gossip but I don’t want to be your dirty little secret. I don’t know the rules to that game and frankly I feel as if I deserve more and that’s what I want. I want it all Bernie. I want to hold your hand and tell everyone you are mine and I am yours. Because I can’t stand being treated like only your best friend to the outside world and then kissed like a boyfriend.” 

 

Bernie shook her head and Serena’s heart stopped briefly. Was Bernie saying no?

 

“Oh Serena- “ she said with a smile,

“That’s what I want too. That’s why I’ve invited Cam and Charlotte over for dinner tonight. I am going to tell them about us, about who you are to me, why you are much more than just my best friend, and that, with luck, you’ll be around a lot more in my life and theirs. I only pulled away earlier to protect you from gossip. I don’t want anyone to bother you. You remember how they were after I was outed. I just wanted to protect you. Because you are the love of my life and-” Bernie was interrupted once more but this time with a searing kiss from Serena. 

She leaned into it, hoping to show her that this was serious, that she was serious about her, that she was making a step in their relationship. She got lost in the kiss and a moan rose from the back of her throat as Serena fisted her hair around her dexterous fingers. Serena pulled back a little, catching her breath. 

Bernie looked at her and realized how lucky she was and was about to say so when Raf knocked on the door.

“ Trauma coming in, Eta 10 minutes. Apparently a nasty car accident due to the ice, five car pileup.”

Serena nodded “Got it. Prep a theater and we will get scrubbed in”

Raf nodded and hurried off. Bernie closed her eyes for one second savoring the calm before standing up.

“Off to the lions den” she said and Serena laughed as she turned to go get prepped.

“Oh and Serena?”

“Hmm?” 

“I have never kissed any boyfriend like I kiss you.” Bernie winked and sauntered off. 

  
Serena rolled her eyes and laughed. She was a  _ very _ lucky woman. 


End file.
